The inventive subject matter relates generally to constructs that have one or more sheets of material associated with the clusters of fiber elements. In some embodiments, it relates to constructs wherein compartments are defined by spaced-apart sheets of textile materials, and the assembly is configured to restrict movement and clumping of the fiber clusters to help maintain the clusters in a generally uniform distribution within the compartment. More particularly, the inventive subject matter is directed to constructs for thermal insulation or padding, such as those used in outerwear garments, sleeping bags, comforters, pillows, pads, upholstery, etc.
In the construction of insulated and cushioned articles, fill material 1 is often compartmentalized in a structure that contains the fill. A compartment 10 may be an individual baffle in any of many known baffled constructions 15A-15G, some examples of which are shown in FIG. 1. Many different articles incorporate baffled constructions, including outer garments, sleeping bags, and comforters. The fill material 1 used in such items provide thermal insulation. Therefore, uniform distribution of the fill material in a baffle or other compartment is important for preventing thermal breaks. Some articles may hold fill material in a single compartment rather than a plurality of compartments. For example, pillows and cushions or pad for furniture may hold fill in a single compartment. Even in these examples, uniform distribution of fill material is important so that there is uniform cushioning and appearance.
Down is a desirable fill material for its thermal insulative and cushioning properties. However, it has many drawbacks, including its expensiveness, lack of performance when wet, and controversiality with respect to animal welfare. There have been advances at developing synthetic downs. One example is U.S. Application No. 61/991,309, now WO2015/153477, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety and under common ownership with this application. Other commercially available fill material is sold under the PrimaLoft™ brand. Like natural down, synthetic fill material comprises discrete elements consisting of short primary fibers, which may have secondary fibers branching off. The discrete fibers can clump together in small ball-like clusters, particularly during washing. Unfortunately, even when contained in baffles, the clumping of the fibers may result in overly large clusters. When this happens, the desirable uniform fill in a baffle or other compartment is lost, resulting in thermal breaks or inconsistent cushioning.
Manufacturing processes for products made of down and similar, loose synthetic fill are not as efficient or cost effective as the processes for products that are purely textile based.
Modern textile products, such as apparel products, are produced in a relatively efficient line production. However, products that are assembled with down or other loose fill material must be pulled off the production line and taken to an area where the fill material is blown into pillow or bag-like compartments that hold the down. Initially, the compartment is relatively large and not baffled. The blowing process does not uniformly distribute the fill material in the initial compartment. Production workers must pat down the compartment to uniformly distribute the down. Once that is done, the compartment is subdivided into many smaller, baffled compartments, as seen in FIG. 2, for example, which hold the fill material in a uniform distribution. These steps, which are off the main production line, involve extra time and expense.
In view of the foregoing issues, there is a need for improved products and components thereof that incorporate or associate with fill materials, as well as for more efficient and lower cost manufacturing methods.